Our Times Together
by haruka-usagi-forever
Summary: RATED FOR LANG. Usagi Tsukino was a senior at Juuban high, who’s got the biggest crush on one of the most popular boys in the grade, Motoki Furuhata. Mamoru Chiba, was a classic bad boy, who has a crush on this girl, Rei Hino. Who’s also Motoki’s girlfriend. Read to join them on this adventure involving confusing feelings, school problems, and a happy ending for all. [UsaMamo AU]
1. Prologue

_My name is Usagi Tsukino. I'm a Senior at Juuban High. My idol is the famous singer that everyone in Juuban High is obsessed with, Haruka Tenou, who I've never ever met. And I've got a massive crush on the one of the three most popular boys in our grade. _

_Meet Motoki Furuhata. Basketball team captain. Super good looking. If you haven't had a crush on him, you've been living under a rock. He has the most dreamy eyes and sun golden blonde hair that makes your leg go jelly. He's nicknamed the Academic one of the three popular boys._

_Meet Mamoru Chiba. Total jerk and stuck-up. But some girls fallen in love with him anyways. Because he's the classic type of bad boy. He's the worst you can get. Legends has it that he's gotten kicked out of enough schools that Juuban High is the last school in this teaching district that will take him as a student. He has jet black hair with cerulean blue eyes similar to mine. As you might not have been able to guess, he is nicknamed the Legend. It's because no one knows who he really is, since he scares off everyone who approaches him before anyone could get to know him. But I believe there's a person in there somewhere, buried deep within his cold dead heart._

_You must be wondering who the last person of the three is. His name was Seiya Kou. He was nicknamed the Fighter because he stood up for all his friends and fought for them every time his friends had trouble. No one knows what happened to him though. But all we know is that he once went on a trip with his two other friends to the beach and never returned since. _

My high school life was honestly pretty boring. My clock broke on my first day of high school and it hasn't moved since. I'm surprised I still managed to get to school without being late for that four years. It felt like my life has stopped on a random point in time, and it's waiting for that one push, to start again. That was, until one fated day, when I met the person underneath the rough and tough exterior of the Lengend, Mamoru Chiba.

The day after, my clock started moving. And it was then, when my life started to move again.


	2. Chapter-1

**This story will have occasional switching between point of views (POV). It will probably mostly be third POV though. Happy reading, guys and girls!**

Prologue Pt 2

(Usagi's POV)

I woke up to my unusually quiet phone alarm that has to at least been going off for a quarter of an hour. I squinted at the time and groaned as I put on my glasses. Ughhh how did I overslept again? I asked myself.

I struggle to brush my mess of a hair as I picked out pieces of my school uniform lying all around my room and put them in messy odango style as I brush my teeth.

"Usagi-chan! You're going to be late for school!" my mom yelled from downstairs. I yelled a muffled reply and grabbed everything I needed before heading out.

"Hey Rei-san!" I say out of politeness. My next door neighbor, the gorgeous Rei Hino, smiles slightly before looking away. Around the corner of the block, I hear a bunch of boys, staring at Rei again. Those boys are really creepy. But I guess if Rei doesn't have anything to say about them, she doesn't mind them.

_(Some time later)_

I silently continued my letter to my one and only, Haruka Tenoh. The famous singer that EVERYONE is obsessed with. If you are a girl, and you don't have a celebrity crush on him, then you are crazy. Beside me, sat one of my best friends, Makoto Kino. She is crazily obsessed with Haruka as well and she drew with sharpie on a picture of him, "my hubbie"

Neither of us noticed our teacher walking toward us.

"Usagi-chan, Makoto-chan," Miss Haruna said. Both of us stood up.

"_I_ don't even have a husband yet. Who are you calling 'my hubbie'?" she yelled at Mako. She then turned to me. " 'Dear 'Ruka'? You write tens and thousands of letter all over again and your dear Ruka won't even glance at your letter! PAY ATTENTION IN CLASS!"

"Sorry, Miss Haruna," Mako and I said before sitting down. I sighed and sat back down.

_(Third POV)_

Usagi looked around for her pen, which she swore she just saw a second ago. She looked in her desk and ended up discovering a letter addressed to her.

She curiously opened it.

_Dear Usagi,_

_If you don't send 5 Lucky Card letters of the same content to your friends within the next three days, you will be cursed. Beware and do not ignore this letter as a chain mail. In 1947, Mr. Kanichuma ignored and burned this letter. The next day, his whole entire house was burned down to crisps along with his family. Twenty years ago, Miss Naokori ripped the letter to pieces and her entire family died of a mysterious disease the next day. Five years ago, a young boy named Wakari trashed this letter and died in the car accident a hour after. _

_Best of luck._

"NO!" Usagi stood up and yelled, pounding the letter on her desk in the process. The entire class turned to look at her. She sat back down, embarrassed.

_(Some time later)_

"Hey, do you believe in Lucky Cards?" Usagi asked Makoto and her other friend, Minako.

"You mean _the_ Lucky Cards that basically tells you, you're cursed?" Makoto asked back, raising an eyebrow.

"Um, yeah," Usagi replied, toying with a strand of her hair.

"Those things are totally real," Minako replied, shaking her head while she took her white-out to fix a mistake on her drawing.

"Yeah. If anyone got one, I'd suggest they start copying the letter right away," Makoto added. Usagi's face obviously paled, but Makoto and Minako were too focused on their drawings to notice.

(_Some time later_)

**Usagi's POV**

I had to send the card to four people. Which is why the first person I decided to send the card to, was Shingo. My annoying **older** brother. He gets better grades than me, better treatment from my parents, basically better everything.

The second person was my next door neighbor, Rei. Not because I'm jealous or anything, but simply because she lives right next door and it's more convenient for me.

The third person i gave the so called- "Lucky Card" to is my stupid, annoying math teacher, Mister Wang.

The forth person I gave to was Mamoru Chiba, the Legend. In every high school, there's always that devil that had to make your school years thousands of times worse than it already is. That's him! he's the leader of our high school gang. Rumors has it that he pick fights with people all the time and doesn't know his place as a student.

_(Some time later. **third POV**)_

Mamoru walked home with his two friends, a better word would be underling. He was halfway there and in the middle of a cross section when he found a pink letter with a certain perfume-y smell on it. Ignoring the sticker of the envelope, which was a head shot of Haruka Tenoh, he opened what he thought was a love letter before his two friends can snatch it away from his grasp. He paused mid-step, his brows furrowing as he read the content of the letter. He wasn't paying attention to his surrounding, so he didn't see the bus coming straight at him.

**BOOM!**

His two other friends stopped laughing when they heard the sound and turned around.

"BOSS!" the two yelled and ran straight over to him.

_(the next day)_

Usagi was at the school shop, opening a large plastic round container full of lollipops when her friends walked in about round the shop. She caught snippets of their conversation and dropped the lollipop container in fear.

"Did you hear?" Minako started saying, "Mamoru got in a car accident yesterday."

"_The_ Mamoru? As in Mamoru Chiba?" Makoto replied, not believing Minako for a second.

"Yeah," Minako replied, then added, "Apparently he hit his head too. Big impact."

Then, Mamoru walked in the school shop with crutches and bandages all over him, kicking a lollipop that had hit his feet back toward Usagi. Minako and Makoto dragged Usagi away from the boy while muttering sorrys and other things Usagi didn't catch.

_(The next day, lol sorry, get used to it)_

During one of those ceremonies they have in the morning, Usagi tunes out the principal and stares at Motoki dreamily as her principal goes on about their school anniversary festival not being cancelled this year since the tracks that it will be taking place will be done with innovating by the time. Something he was saying caught Usagi by surprise and broke her out of her constant staring.

"... the new director for our school will be the organizer of this year's school festival and right now, the school patrol team is doing a surprise school search through your bags and desk drawers. So don't be surprised if you lose anything you weren't suppose to bring to school!" Usagi's jaw dropped. The school patrol team. That's basically Mamoru and his two little sidekicks. No one ever knows the two sidekick's names though. It's like Mamoru doesn't care enough for them to get a name or something.

_(Meanwhile in the classroom 1202)_

"These seniors have some interesting stuff..." one of Mamoru's sidekick who was nicknamed Sakura by Mamoru said. The other, who was nicknamed Dumbo (like the elephant) laughed as he read on to a magazine he found that a student shouldn't have on them.

"Hey, boss," Sakura suddenly said with seriousness, making Dumbo and Mamoru pause and turn around. Isn't this the same sticker of that famous singer on that damn letter you got?"

"Yeah, check the chick's name," Dumbo said, jumping over a set of wooden chair and desk. Sakura pulled out a textbook and searched for a name.

"_Tsukino Usagi"_


	3. Chapter-2

Chapter two

_"Tsukino Usagi"_

"Hey this name sounds familiar... somehow," Sakura said. Dumbo nodded. Mamoru smirked.

"And I know just what to do..." if anyone was expecting a evil moment where the antagonist laughs evilly and fire burns from their eyes, this is it. Sakura and Dumbo looked at each other, neither of them admitting that they were just a _tiny_ bit scared of their boss right now. They both shrugged.

_(Some time later)_

Usagi was on her way home from school when a crowd of people suddenly surrounded her. She paused and tried to run out of the circle, only to be pushed back and fall on the ground.

"Our boss requires you for a little meeting," one of the people said, putting an emphasis on little. Usagi gulped And didn't say anything as two of them, Sakura and Dumbo, grabbed her roughly by the arm and toward a location unknown to Usagi.

A good ten minutes later, the three of them arrived at a karaoke somewhere in the heart of Juuban. Sakura and Dumbo pushes Usagi roughly into a room. She struggles to get her stuff, which scattered everywhere on the floor, while a old song played in the karaoke room's commercials. A chuckle caught her attention and she looked up. She froze in fear.

Mamoru sat casually with his feet on the table, and scattered pictures of Motoki with Rei on the table aimlessly. He smirked at the sight of Usagi, panicked, and started talking.

"The lucky card," he said, "was from you, right?"

Usagi nodded, terrified. Mamoru stuck one of the Haruka Tenou stickers found in her desk drawer on to her forehead and chuckled. He picked up a picture of Motoki, took a careless glance at it, and crushed it in his palms. Usagi wanted to cry. What the heck was he going to do with her?

"Tsukino Usagi..." he started saying.

"Y-Yes?" Usagi replied, very nervous.

"Let's be friends,"

"Hmm?!?!"


	4. Chapter-3

**I just wanted to make this clear. Even tho this is an AU, the OG plotline does not belong to me. I took the SM characters and fitted them into a movie that's already made called Our Times. I did change some of the things that happened and minor thing's order. But the main idea is from the movie. I'm sorry for not mentioning earlier. And also, the story is rated the way it is because of curse words, which will be appearing once or twice in a chapter. I didn't want to take them out because I felt like some of the characters would be differently portrayed if they didn't curse. **

**Chapter 3**

(Third POV)

Mamoru's definition of "friends" were... frustrating to say the least. It meant that she had to do all of his homework, and get his breakfast for him in the perfect order, and do whatever he asks her to in order to protect Motoki since he had sworn that he had thousands of ways to make him suffer.

_(Flashback)_

_"Huh?" Usagi replied, confused. _

_"You want Motoki, and I want Rei. Let's be friends and work together to break the two up!" Mamoru explained. He picked up a picture of Motoki smiling. _

_"Or else..." he said, crunching the picture of Motoki with a malicious smile on his face. _

Usagi shivered just thinking about that memory. She sighed as she gave his breakfast order to the poor lady that's about to suffer.

"Miss," Usagi said, her voice nervous. "I need a bowl of pork ramen. The soup and the noodles need to be in two bowls. The pork needs to be not too fatty, not too lean, but half and half. And a miso soup without spring onions. Thank you...?"

The breakfast lady glared at her like they were the last two people on earth and Usagi had just taken the last piece of food left on the planet.

(_A little while later_)

"If there's no spring onions in the miso soup... why is there spring onions on the ramen?" Mamoru asked, his tone dangerously nice. Usagi stared incredulously at the noodles.

"Get a new one!" He shouted angrily. Usagi sighed as she ran toward the breakfast shop again inside their school.

_(Little more later)_

Usagi bit her lips as she traveled to the "darker" area of the school, Mamoru's now-completed homework in her hands. Someone smoking blew the smoke on her face as she walked by and she recoiled from the person.

She bowed nervously as she handed the homework to Mamoru outside of their classroom in front of his other friends in his class. Dumbo smirked as Mamoru took the homework out of her hands and started flipping through them to see the answers.

"Wait up," Mamoru said. Usagi turned around, curious.

"A reward for you, an autographed photo and Haruka Tenoh," Mamoru said. Usagi smiled excitedly and gently took the photo. 'Was he really being nice to me?' Usagi thought to herself.

She furrowed her brows as she saw what the photo was actually of.

"It's Haruto Tenna from the tv show." Mamoru said and started to snicker. His friends followed and Usagi frowned and pouted before running away, leaving behind the laughing group of idiots.

_(Half a day later)_

Usagi sighed as she ran toward a more quiet part of the school near the school walls. Mamoru has said something about needing his math workbook for his field trip.

"What are you, a turtle? You're so slow?" Mamoru complained as Usagi sighed once again. She was doing that a lot these days.

"Didn't you say you needed that for a field trip? Where is everyone?" Usagi asked, confused, while catching her breath.

"Idiot, who needs a math workbook for a field trip? Hurry up, the movie starts at two," Mamoru said, throwing his backpack at Usagi. Usagi's eyes widened. Was he doing what she though he was doing?

"But- but the bell just rang, I'm gonna go back to class," Usagi said nervously.

"Who's gonna buy my food then? Who's gonna collect my trash? Who's going to fan me?" Mamoru said, his voice getting increasingly loud.

"Ah! I don't know how to climb walls, so I'll only slow you down," Usagi said. Just as she thought she had gotten away, Mamoru grabbed her by the backpack's handle and pulled her forward again.

"You wanna die or something?" Mamoru said. His voice was intimidating but Usagi knew if she said yes he wouldn't have actually killed her... or would he?

"Some nice little goody-two-shoe like you probably haven't skipped class before, but let me tell you, if you don't skip class once in your life wearing your high school uniform, you're gonna regret it." Mamoru said.

Usagi yelped in surprise as he pushed her up and over the wall with a grunt, telling her to wait for him as he got himself over it.

"Come on, time's ticking!" Mamoru said, waiting for her on the other side. Usagi swallowed and jumped down, landing on top of him.

"You're so heavy..." Mamoru said.

"Am not!" Usagi said with a huff, looking into his eyes with rage. As their eyes met, they stared at each other for a second, probably just shocked from the close distance. Usagi got off of him quickly as Mamoru looked away and cleared his throat.

_(After they got to the movie theater)_

"We've still got an hour or so. Let's go to that roller blading rink," Mamoru said, dragging Usagi toward the place.

Mamoru grinned as he roller bladed around the rink, feeling from free then he had for a long time. He snickered as he saw Usagi struggling to roller blade, gripping the side walls like it's her life support.

"Start rollerblading, dont waist your time," Mamoru said to her with a smile. Usagi sighed, her hands on her knees while trying to balance herself so she doesn't fall again on those wheels.

"Can I go back to my class?" Usagi asked, a little out of breath.

Another girl with a really short mini skirt threw a seductive glance at Mamoru and Mamoru smirked.

"Attach yourself to the end of the line," Mamoru said, leaving behind a confused Usagi.

Mamoru has started a line of roller blader chain, holding hands with that girl with the mini skirt. He skated backwards as Usagi shouted in the back.

"I've had enough Mamoru, can we stop now?" Usagi asked, tired and scared.

The lions was thrown around as Mamoru finally stopped, sending Usagi into a wall. She pouted and rubbed her butt.

"Damn, you okay?" Mamoru asked with fake concern. Aaand Usagi fell for it again. She nodded with a small forced smile.

"Then go get me some mochi," he said then sticking his tongue out at her. Usagi rolled her eyes and slowly tried to get up again.

After endless of trying to get up and falling down, Usagi got off the rink, took of the rollerblades, and rubbed her butt again as the cashier handed her her change and the mochi she brought on a stick.

"Thank you..." Usagi said. In the distance, came voices of people sounding mad and impolite. The cashier ducked behind the counter and warning bells went off in Usagi's head as she curiously glanced at who just went through the door.

A group of mad guys with baseball bats and other types of sticks glared at Usagi as they walked past her and on to the side of the rink.

The guy grits his teeth in anger as he saw Mamoru holding hands, teaching the girl with the mini skirt how to skate. He flipped over tables at the eating and resting area behind them.

"Go away!" He shouted as people screamed and shouted in fear. He pushed people out of his way, including Usagi, making her hit her head on the counter. She swayed on the floor after getting up.

"MAMORU!" He shouted, Mamoru and the girl looked over to him. "How dare you little son of a bitch touch my girlfriend!"

He swung the bat at him, the two ducked. He swung again.

"What are you doing, Demande?" The girl shouted, seemingly mad as well.

"Holding hands while rollerblading?" Demande asked, furious and swinging his bag at him again.

"How can you do it without holding hands?" The girl asked, pouting. Demande's eyes widened.

"Esmeraude!" Demande shouted, hurt that his girlfriend wasn't on his side.

"Hmph!" Esmeraude said before skating away.

"Wait!" Demande said. Boy he was seriously mad NOW.

"Kill him!" Demande shouted to his crew.

People started screaming on the rink even more as the crew and Mamoru started fighting. Usagi's eyes widened, unsure of what she should do.

"Boss!" Sakura and Dumbo yelled in unison and jumped over to help. Mamoru smirked at Dumbo as he fell, tripping over something, not noticing the guy behind him. Usagi jumped over and raised her hand up, trying but failing, to block the attack. She shouted in pain as the bat hit her on the arm. Mamoru's eyes widened as he turned around and punched the guy in the face. But another escaped Sakura's grasp and hit Mamoru from behind with a bat, striking him on the head. He felt immense pain and crouched over, his hand gripping his head as his eyes rang.

"Boss!" Sakura yelled and ran toward him but was blocked by Demande. Mamoru was still in pain and Usagi noticed an unused metal stick on the sides and threw it toward him with her gold arm. Mamoru caught it and was furious. He shouted in anger before getting up and beating the rest of the crew of Demande.

He threw Demande toward the wall and his head hit it with a big thud. Sakura and Dumbo started to wrap up their fighting as well.

"Mamoru!" Demande wiped away some of the blood coming out of his nose. "If I didn't have a giant exam next week, trust me, you would've been dead by now. C'MON, time to go study!"

Demande and his crew exited the rink, tripping on Usagi's leg in the process. He glared at her and she looked away, scared. He glanced at her uniform, noticing her name.

_Tsukino Usagi_

He continued walking away, but making a note of her name.


	5. Chapter-4

**WARNING: curse words will be used in this chapter that's more serious than the ones mentioned before. **

**Chapter 4**

"I'll get you this time, motherfucker," one of Demande's crew said as they exited.

_(Later, in the principle's office.)_

"Miss Tsukino, I know you're the innocent one. If you just tell me, what happened at the skating rink today, you won't be punished," the principle said. Usagi opened her mouth but nothing came out as Mamoru made a slicing throat motion behind the principle. Usagi swallowed and clenched her fists.

"That day.. what happened. I don't know the when who or what anymore. I forgot!!!" Usagi said. The principle sighed and Mamoru smirked silently.

"Fine! You went to a indecent place, skipped class during school. You're punishment is cleaning the school pool for ten hours. Go back to class now," the principle said, angry. Usagi opened her mouth to say something again, but nothing came out except for "thank you, sir."

Usagi sighed as she left and gasped as she saw Motoki walking toward her way. She faced the board, hoping he wouldn't notice her. She continued to do that until he walked passed.

Her friends, Makoto and Minako ran toward her.

"USAGI!!!" Minako shouted. Motoki turned his head toward her, curious.

"How come you were in the principle's office with Mamoru?" Minako asked. Usagi gave them the hush sigh.

"Shhh... for what?" Makoto asked. Usagi shook her head fiercely.

"We can't what?" Makoto asked again. "Oh I know! How many words?"

"Motoki..." Minako said excitingly. "Motoki what?"

"... see..." Minako said, following the crazy hand gestures Usagi is making.

"... your... face..." Makoto mumbled.

"Ooooo!" A bell went off in Minako's head. " we can't let Motoki see you!" She shouted. Usagi nodded.

"Yes!! We did it!" Makoto and Minako high-fived each other.

"Tsukino Usagi?" Motoki asked. Usagi's face fell as Minako and Makoto awkwardly looked at each other.

Usagi turned around with a weird face.

"Ha, I didn't know you were quiet great!" Motoki said. Usagi stopped with the weird face, confused.

"I like roller skating too, next time we could go together!" Motoki said then left. Usagi giggled to herself and her two friends waited until he was out of sight before going up to her.

"Usagi, Motoki knows your name!!!" Minako said with an excited giggle.

"Skipped class, then was complimented by Motoki, this must be heaven!" Usagi replied excitedly.

_(Later)_

"Da da da da dum," Usagi hummed to herself, the web used for cleaning the pool in her hand. Still excited from what happened, she giggled and danced around the edge of the pool.

"My mom knows now..." Rei's voice echoed from the building next to the pool and Usagi paused.

"Does she agree?" Motoki asked.

"Yeah," Rei replied. "But, what if the teacher finds out about us? This isn't allowed by the school..."

Usagi saw Rei and Motoki walk out of the building, still at the entrance of it. Motoki petted Rei's head lovingly.

"Don't worry, I'm the father, I'll take care of the two of you," Motoki replied. Usagi's eyes widened. They can't be keeping a baby at school, can they?

"I'm so glad you're here," Rei replied with a smile. Motoki smiled back.

"Let's go back before the teacher notices," Motoki said. Usagi saw that they were coming her way and dropped the cleaning web on the ground, jumping into the pool, trying to conceal herself. Motoki noticed the stick and the leaves inside.

"Was someone here?" Motoki asked out loud.

"What should we do? Will someone find out about us?" Rei asked, worried.

"We'll be fine, let's get out of here fast," Motoki said with a reassuring smile. Rei nodded and the two of them left.

Usagi looked above, seeing the two of them disappear. She felt immense sadness. She didn't have a chance anymore... she felt all her energy dissolve and she didn't have the energy to go up to the surface anymore. She shut her eyes close as she sank toward the bottom of the pool, running out of air.

At this exact moment, someone jumped into the pool and pulled her up toward the surface. Usagi sucked in a giant breath before looking over at her savior.

Mamoru coughed and wiped his face. Usagi's brows furrowed as she heard crying sounds from him. Usagi stared at him for a little before he pushed her arm, seemingly anger but the push was soft.

"What the hell are you looking at!" Mamoru shouted, mid crying, or rather, sobbing. He calmed himself a bit.

"Did you want to drown yourself or something?" Mamoru shouted at her. "Just for that stupid, idiotic moron?"

"What on earth are you crying about then?" Usagi asked. "You're the moron..." Usagi added softly as Mamoru glared at her then turned away. He got out of the pool, his entire body dripping water.

_(After school)_

On the roof, Mamoru sat down, emptying the things in his pocket that are now wet from his pants. A few coins and a piece of paper with the letter "zero" on the back. He took out two beers from his backpack.

"Do you have that with you all the time during school?" Usagi asked, raising an eyebrow. Mamoru opened a can of beer.

"If you haven't drank beer in your high school uniform..."

"I'll regret it, I know," Usagi interrupted him. Mamoru grinned. Usagi took a sip of it bravely, swallowing the odd liquid. She shivered from the odd taste.

"Did you write that?" Usagi asked with a small smile. Mamoru nodded.

"You do know that Rei's name isn't in Hiragana but in Katakana, right? That's 'zero', not her name," Usagi commented, seeing the letter on the back.

"If you don't wanna see it, then you don't have to," Mamoru said, getting salty. Usagi laughed genuinely and shook her head as she read it. She read two lines of the letter and immediately stopped.

"You sound like a creep! And don't recite songs in Japanese or Chinese. That's so cringy!" Usagi heard the sounds of the can of beer being crushed in Mamoru's hands and stopped.

"Uhmmm... now we kinda sound like the members of the 'Associaton of the Dumped'," Usagi said, raising her hand for a high-five. Mamoru didn't reply but he glared at the floor, as if trying to burn a hole through it. He turned around to face Usagi with a odd smile. Usagi started to back up from him.

"Uh hehe..." Usagi said as his smile didn't change.

"For the first time I think you're quite clever!" Mamoru said. Usagi tilted her head a little.

"Let's help them break up," Mamoru said. "And continue with our original plan."

_(Later)_

They sneaked through the hallways, being their own little spies as they followed Motoki towards the building besides the pool again.

"Did you bring milk powder and the milk bottle?" Motoki asked.

"Yeah," Rei replied. "Sorry, mommy's late. You must be starving..."

"Mamoru!" Usagi whispered, bumping into him clumsily.

"What do you plan on doing anyways, if what I said was true?" Usagi whispered, Mamoru didn't reply and gave her a shrug.

"Eat slowly. Look at the eyes! So adorable! Just like yours," Motoki said with a smile. Usagi and Mamoru peered over the wall, only to see Motoki and Rei feeding a little black dog.

"Hey, shouldnt we take him to the vet to get a flu shot?" Rei asked.

"Yeah, let's go someday after school," Motoki replied. In their hiding place, Usagi and Mamoru sighed in relief as they realize Motoki and Rei weren't raising a kid like they thought they were.

"We misunderstood them, there's nothing between them, just a puppy after all," Usagi said after dragging Mamoru toward the exit, away from the two's ears. Mamoru still looked troubled.

"Raising a puppy together NOW means that they will walk the dog together in the future. Then get closer. Then the dog will have more puppies. We can't let that happen! Say it again, what do you think of me?" Mamoru said.

"Uhh.. you're tall... and cute... if I look closely, you kind of look like Haruka Tenoh," Usagi replied hesitantly.

_(Even more later)_

Rei was on her way back from school, riding her bike. Just as she was about to enter her home, a bunch of idiots on motorcycles surrounded her in a circle.

"Hey! Hino Rei, the goddess of our school, right?" a guy said with a creepy smile. Rei was confused and scared as she recalled him being one of Mamoru's friends. The circle stopped as Mamoru biked into it, looking at her with his signature smile. Rei sighed.

"Our boss is so hot!" one of the guys yelled. Mamoru smirked as he walked toward Rei.

"Hino Rei, wanna be my girlfriend?" Mamoru asked with a smirk. Rei sighed and used her bike to purposely run over his feet and walked off as Mamoru's friends started shouting, "say yes!" Repeatingly with a giant poster on the back that says. " u vul I ier onih"

Mamoru grunted in pain, saw the upside down poster and the shocked faces of his friends.

"What the hell are you looking at?" Mamoru shouted. His friends all recoiled and scrambled away.

"You told me this would work," Mamoru said to Usagi after they left.

" I think... we should give up. Rei wouldn't like a type of guys like you," Usagi said gingerly. She was walking on a thin piece of ice here. Mamoru looked over to the wall, posted with posters about all types of things. Something caught his eyes.

"There's so 'give up' in my dictionary. If the dog disappears, then there's no reason for the two to see each other," Mamoru said, showing Usagi a poster about professionals who will catch wild dogs. Usagi gasped.

"Don't get too excited. Ummm I have and idea!"


	6. Chapter-5

**Chapter 5**

Usagi grabbed the puppy gently and pressed paw prints with the milk.

"Hey little puppy. Just let everyone believe you ran away, and no one stole you, okay?" She said as Mamoru told her to hurry up in the background.

"Someone's coming!" Mamoru shouted as they wrapped the puppy in one of Mamoru's jean jacket. They rushed out, leaving behind the poster and wild dog catchers on the floor.

They ran out to the roof again from before and Usagi smiled as Mamoru gently stroke the puppy's fur.

"What a stupid idea. Where can he go? Who's gonna take care of him?" Mamoru said.

"I really thought you were cruel enough that you wouldn't care if he dies, I guess I was wrong," Usagi said, grinning ear to ear. She stroke his fur as well. Mamoru's face fell for a second.

"Before anyone could take care of him, you need to take care of him," Mamoru told her. He shouted in surprise and the dog peed on him and his jacket.

"Why the hell did you pee?" Mamoru said to it. Usagi laughed a little before taking the dog from him.

"Alright, alright," Usagi said.

"What should we call him?" Usagi asked as Mamoru wiped his hands on his pants, disgusted.

"Umm... what about Arty?" Mamoru said with a smile.

"No way! Wait, I think it's a she..." Usagi said, looking at the doggie.

"Arty, short for Artemis, why not?" Mamoru said, laughing.

"Noooo," Usagi whined.

(The next day)

Usagi watched from the corner of her eyes and Rei clutched the poster in her hand.

"It seems like she's really caught... I looked for her everywhere yesterday," Rei said, sniffling and trying not to cry. Her friend that goes with her wherever she goes, Nelly, sighed and comforted her.

"Maybe she was just taken back by her owner," Nelly said before Mr. Wang walked in.

"Who's on duty today?" Everyone started to quiet down.

"Wipe the blackboard! I gave you guys respect and you guys took it for granted!"

"Stand up," Rei said as class leader.

"No need," Mr. Wang said, taking a letter out of his things. Usagi's eyes widened as she recognized it as the Lucky Card she wrote to him.

"Who did this? Hmm? Cursing others with this silly stuff," Mr. Wang shouted, angry. "Come to my office and turn yourself in."

After the class, Usagi was called to the teacher's office. She walked in and knocked on the door to make herself known.

"Excuse me, Mr. Wang, you told me to come here?" Usagi said. Mamoru looked at her, completely tuning out Miss Haruna shouting at him about how he should at least be at school for the exams.

Rei watched with a satisfied sigh as she glanced away from Usagi and Mr. Wang.

"I got an anonymous letter saying you were the one that send me the letter," Mr. Wang start to say. "Now, I'm very understanding, just tell me the truth and you won't get punished. But if I find out you're lying now later, then I'll really punish you."

Usagi bit her lips.

"I know who did it," Mamoru said from across the room. Rei stared at him, surprised.

"Chiba, are you even listening to me?" Miss Haruna said to Mamoru. Mr. Wang look to him with interest.

"I wrote it," Mamoru lied. Usagi let out a small "huh?" Before Mr. Wang told her to leave and gave her a short apology for suspecting her.

"I knew it was you!" Mr. Wang shouted, slapping his desk in anger as Usagi stared at him through the window.

"Chiba Mamoru, I had one last string of hope for you, you disappointed me so much, you know that?" Mister Wang said.

"Chiba Mamoru, how can you leave in the middle of me talking you?" Miss Haruna said, angry as well. The two teachers then continued to yell at him at the same time.

"One thing at one time, ladies first," Mamoru said, pointing toward Miss Haruna and Mister Wang nodded, crossing his arms and started to wait.

"Fine, Chiba. Why do you think this high school accepted you when you transferred over on year three? That's because you were in the science-math honors class during middle school and even attended the Science Olympiad competition as representation of your school..." Miss Haruna started saying. Usagi gasped silently, looking at Mamoru, surprised.

"Or else no school in this district, in this area within 150 miles had wanted to take you in, you know that?" Miss Haruna continued. "Why are you wasting your opportunity doing stuff like this? What happened to you?"

Miss Haruna sighed.

"Have you heard of the story of "The Tortoise and the Hare"?" Miss Haruna asked. The two teachers continued to rattle on but Usagi left with this new piece of information.

After school, the two of them went to the bookstore near their school.

"Thank you, you know, you really didn't have to do that," Usagi said, referring about the Lucky Cards.

"That's what friends are for, isn't it? It does me no harm anyways, I'm used to it," Mamoru said with a smirk.

"You gave a letter to me, another to that asshole of a teacher. Their both in my hands now, who else did you give them to?" Mamoru asked. Usagi's face fell for a second.

"My brother, and... Rei," Usagi admitted. Mamoru was about to say something but Usagi cut him off.

"Hey! I really regret it too. So you better work hard to get her, right? Girls like her must have had enough of compliments in her life. Why not write about some of her bad things to get her attention?" Usagi suggested, Mamoru hide his laugh, seeing how serious she was.

"For example, thick waist... big butt... things like that,"

"Are you sure?" Mamoru asked, questioning her.

"Yeah, and conclude it with, ' but still, even with all those cons, I still really really like you'," Usagi said. They were walking down different aisles and they came face to face when she finished talking. They two of them blushed before Usagi ducked down, embarrassed. And just happens to see a book about English poems.

"Hey, Don't quote lyrics if you don't know what to say. Try quoting poems in English. That way, it's more mysterious and not so old-fashion," Usagi said with a smile.

"You sure?" Mamoru said with that questioning look again.

"Yes, really!" Usagi replied reassuringly. "Girls are hard to understand like that. When we say everything's fine, everything's NOT fine." Mamoru smiled at her.

"When we say it's fine, it's definitely NOT fine," Usagi finished up. She looked at him, and Mamoru looked away, pretending not to care.

"If we say something like... I'm fat. Then we're hoping for you to say that I'm not!" Usagi concluded. "Let's the way Rei would think,"

Mamoru smiled, looking away.


	7. Chapter-6

**Chapter 6**

Usagi flipped through Motoki's old yearbook from middle school and her eyes widened as she sees that Mamoru was in the same class as Motoki. She gathered her courage and walked across the basketball court. Not even replying as someone playing basketball told her to watch out and the ball flew past her head. Her friends all stare at her curiously.

"Motoki," Usagi paused, waiting for him to turn around. "You actually, know Mamoru quite well, don't you?"

Motoki had a pained look on his face, looked down at the yearbook in her hands and looked back up at her again. He sighed as he told her the story.

"We were best friends. Skipped class, went to the beach, and were drinking beer even though we were in middle school. We talked excitingly about the basketball game last night, playing around. Just the three of us, Mamoru, me, and... Seiya," Motoki told her.

"The fighter?" Usagi asked. Motoki nodded.

"Mamoru and I had thrown Seiya into the water as a joke. He knew but challenged Mamoru to a one on one. Three minutes, and whoever swam the farthest wins. Of course, I was against that. But Mamoru loved challenges like that and agreed. They were swimming just fine, but Mamoru started to swim faster at one point, then Seiya got a cramp in the water and when we had realized, we couldn't find him. Mamoru was beginning to swim out further, and I had to stop him before he gets hurt as well. Mamoru blames himself for Seiya's death, even though it was an accident, he thought if he hadn't agreed to the challenge, maybe the accident would've have happened," Motoki continued.

"From that day forward, I hadn't see him since. Until he transferred to Juuban High, and came a completely different person," Motoki said. Usagi nodded, deep in thought. She thanked him for sharing the piece of information and walked off, a plan in her mind.

(After school)

Usagi drew a line on the uneven concrete floor with chalk. She put on rollerblades at a distance from the line and wait until Mamoru got there. He chuckled as he saw her.

"What? Why did you call me here?" Mamoru asked jokingly.

"Chiba Mamoru, let's have a race. The winner can ask the loser a request. Whoever gets to that line first wins," Usagi exclaimed before skating forward. But not before long, she had fallen to the floor. Mamoru chuckled again, offering her a hand.

"Why are you doing this? You could just ASK me, you know," Mamoru said. Usagi ignored him and continued. Going and falling until she made it to the line. Mamoru sighed, his brows furrowed. She was dead serious.

"You're gonna kill yourself if you keep falling like that," Mamoru said, walking toward her. Usagi finally crossed the line, cuts and scraps all over her arms and her knee was probably bleeding.

"What's wrong with you?" Mamoru asked. Usagi pushes him. He stumbled backwards, surprised.

"When you saw me in the pool the other day, were you afraid that I would die like Seiya in front of your eyes?" she asked. Mamoru's face hardened and he looked furious.

"Motoki told me..." Usagi said.

"It's none of your business!" Mamoru shouted.

"Who are you to shout at me? Who are you to hurt yourself like that? It's not easy for Motoki either, okay? Seiya mustn't be happy to see the way you are now either," Usagi said, pushing him along the way. Mamoru grabbed her hands with strength she never knew he had.

"Don't make me beat you!" Mamoru shouted, furious. Then let go of her hands. He turned away.

"Mamoru-ah!" Usagi shouted as she fell again. Mamoru turned back to help her up but she slapped his hands away.

"Mamoru. If everything were to start over again, I would still have a race with you. If everything were to restart, Seiya would still go into the water. But it's our responsibility and our choices. You don't need to carry every single outcome by yourself," Usagi explained, blinking the tears from her eyes. Her knee really must be bleeding by now because it hurts like a thousand ants are climbing over her knee and biting at it at the same time. Mamoru finally calmed down, looking away from her to hide his tears. He helped her up, standing still as Usagi couldn't stand up straight and fell into his arms.

"Mamoru, you agreed that the winner could request the other to do something," Usagi said. Mamoru rolled his eyes.

"What do you want?" Mamoru replied.

"Can you... be that Mamoru again? The Mamoru from before?"

Usagi watched silently, as Mamoru seems deep in thought but looked like he was finally letting go of the death of his friend.


	8. Chapter-7

**Chapter 7**

The class was loud, busy doing whatever they wanted to do as the bell rang and the teacher walked in.

"Stand up!" The class leader, the only good kid in Mamoru's class said. Mamoru slowly got up to everyone's surprise.

"A-attention!" The class leader continued, stuttering.

"Good morning, sir," the class said. The teacher nodded, feeling strange.

"Shut up," Mamoru shouted, everyone quiet down, staring at their leader in even more surprise.

"Chiba, do you have any questions?" The teacher asked gently with an unsure tone.

"Yes," Mamoru raised his hands. "Which page are we on today?"

Everyone was shocked to say the least. And the experiment Dumbo was doing on his desk gave a little explosion with a poof.

"Chapter 7, World War 2," the teacher nodded then replied. The teacher's brows furrowed. "Chiba, you're flipping through the geography textbook..."

Everyone snickered around the room as Mamoru's eyes widened. He slapped the table again.

"Chapter 7, page 125. Take your textbooks out!" Mamoru shouted, standing up. His classmates all listened to him, so the teacher didn't quite mind the outburst.

"The ones who didn't bring their textbook, find someone who has one," Mamoru grabbed his chair and sat next to the class leader, the only "good" kid in their class. And his clasmates followed, making a small circle around the class leader.

(The next day)

It was Saturday. And Usagi smiled to herself as she got some hair gel and decided to dress herself up. After trying on endless outfits, she ended up with a blue top and a white skirt that went to her knees. She put on some makeup and accessories and went out as she realized she was running late.

She saw Mamoru waiting for her outside a record shop, and checked her makeup before skipping up to him.

"Woah..." Mamoru gaped. "Miss, do I know you?" He joked. Usagi pouted and slapped him in the arm.

"Ugh! You're a jerk!" Usagi exclaimed as she stomped away to the nearest McDonald's the study together.

Mamoru caught up to her with a smile and grabbed her bag for her. Usagi blushes as she walked beside him on his right, near the road. Smiling at him as he isn't looking. Unbeknownst to her, Mamoru was doing the same thing.

Some girls mumbled about him being "that guy" and "so cute" and stuff. But the two of them weren't exactly focusing on that. Mamoru grabbed her shoulder and pushed her into his arms as a car drove past them quickly.

Usagi squealed as she was pushed into his arms, looking at him in a new light. Mamoru sighed and grabbed her by the arm.

"Idiot, look where you're going, 'kay?" Mamoru said, grabbing her to go on the inside of him.

Later, Usagi was ordering food in line when Rei and Nelly walked past behind her, not noticing her, and going upstairs.

"Omg isn't that Mamoru? He's studying! Looks like he really DID change. Maybe he's here because you come here often!" Nelly exclaimed, pushing a grinning Rei toward the seat across from him. Mamoru looked up at her.

"That seat..." Mamoru started to say.

"Chiba Mamoru, I heard you were in honor classes before. If that's the case, don't ever give up education wise. If there's any questions, you can ask me," Rei said. Mamoru smiled and thanked her. Usagi saw Rei sitting down at what was suppose to be her seat and her smile fell. 'That's right', she reminded herself, 'he likes Rei...' she then flinched. 'Wait why do I even care? I like Motoki!'

"The personal informations you wanted before, I'll reply, but don't write 'Rei' , into 'zero' again," Rei added.

"What?!?!" Mamoru mumbled to himself. " 'Zero' is my pen name..."

Usagi sat down at her seat.

"What did you and Rei talk about?" Usagi asked hesitantly.

"Nothing, they wanted to share the table," Mamoru replied nonchalantly. Usagi pouted slightly, knowing it wasn't just as simple as that.

"Study," Mamoru said gently as he realized Usagi was looking at him weirdly.

**(Usagi's POV, years later)**

I sigh as I finish up my work near two in the morning and was on my way out when I overheard some younger employees talking about me.

"Miss Tsukino is crazy," one says.

"I agree, who likes to work overtime? A lady like her probably doesn't have a happy marriage," another says. I sigh.

The adult world isn't all happy like we all hope it is. In fact, it sucks. And I sigh as I enter my apartment that I share with him. I went immediately straight to my study, flipping through some of my old stuff from high school. Finding a old notebook, I flip through the decorated pages to my own personal information page and skimmed through it as I see the line

My first love:

It has stickers following that. I smiled to myself, looking at my old radio and recalling the memories again.

**(Back to present time, Usagi's POV)**

After that, Mamoru started to study. Like, REALLY study. Although I like to think he did it because I asked him to, but the truth is, he did it for Rei. I don't even know why I cared so much. Because of Rei, this mock exam, he wants to get into the top ten of the grade.

Back then, if I girl is willing to reply her personal information to you, it means that she didn't dislike you at all.

**(Third POV)**

Usagi's hand lingered above her notebook. The one she uses to write her information. She kind of use it like a diary, but it would also contain personal informations of her friends since it was getting close to the later half of her last year of high school. She was writing down on the line, ' the person I like' but she was hesitating. Who did she like...?

(Later)

"This is the newest version of the sample exams, good luck," the bookstore owner told them as Usagi thanked him and walked outside.

She gasped as she sees a human sized cardboard version of Haruka Tenoh.

"Ah! It's my hubbie!" Usagi hugged the cardboard. Mamoru smiled and walked toward her. "After I grow up, I'll go to Tokyo to see your concert."

"That's a piece of cake," Mamoru said, pointing to the cardboard, then at her.

"One day, I'll asked Haruka Tenoh to sing for you," Mamoru said with a smile. Usagi laughed.

"Haha as if!"

"Hey! Don't touch that!" The bookstore owner ordered.

"Quick, let's go!" Mamoru said, grabbing Usagi, wrist, then running away. The two of them looked at each other, giggling as they ran away.

They started to study at this cafe not too far away from their school. Mamoru, being a math and science genius, started to help her with her studying. Not caring as he curved letters, words, and numbers into the table.

Their friends of course tagged along. But Minako, Makoto, Sakura, and Dumbo always sat in another table as Usagi and Mamoru studied at their own table. One time, they were all talking on their own.

"Look behind," Dumbo said. Usagi and Mamoru were so focused in studying they didn't even notice their friends starring at them.

"Woah, when did Usagi start being so serious...?" Minako said with a smile.

"Our boss is being weird, hehe," Sakura said.

Later, Mamoru walked her home, and used Rei as an excuse to go all the way.

"Right..." Usagi said, a bit disappointed. "Oh right, Artemis has learned to pee at a certain spot now."

Mamoru smiled. "Thank god, she didn't grow into an idiot like you,"

Usagi giggled. Mamoru reaches into his pocket. And pulled out a mini keychain of Haruka Tenoh.

"For me?" Usagi asked excitingly. She was about to grab it but Mamoru pulled it closer to his face, looking at it thoughtfully.

"I WAS going to give it to Rei, but it's kinda ugly, and it's also Haruka Tenoh, so it's better if I gave it to you," Mamoru joked and threw the keychain at Usagi. Usagi caught it with glee.

"Thanks," Usagi said, laughing as she stared at his back for a second. She caught on to him.

"Hey, tell me, for guy, what type of girls do you like?" Usagi asked.

"You wanna know what type of girls Motoki like, don't you?" Mamoru asked, the smile disappearing from his face. Usagi's smile fell unbeknownst to Mamoru.

"Whatever, anything is fine," Usagi replied.

"He was really into Reika Nishimura," Mamoru said.

"What about you?" Usagi asked as casually as possible.

"Umm... Arianna Grande is not bad, neither is Selena Gomez," Mamoru said.

"Hmmm... all American girls?" Usagi asked with a pout.

"Yes," Mamoru replied with a smirk.

"Hey, I kind of want to learn to rollerblade," Usagi said.

"Why so sudden?" Mamoru asked, curious.

"Because... Motoki said he likes to rollerblade. You're pretty good. Can you teach me?" Usagi asked. Mamoru kept a poker face for a second. He sighed inwardly and turned to Usagi, agreeing her request.

(Days later)

Usagi smiled as she picked up a American magazine with Selena Gomez on the cover, paying for it at the cashier, she walked out feeling confident. She biked home and happened to see a girl looking exactly like Selena Gomez at the door.

"Should I ask my brother to come down?" Usagi said. The pretty girl shook her head with a smile.

"How can I get the same look as yours?" Usagi asked with a smile. Her older brother pushed her head, making her stumble.

"Go to hell and get reborn will be eaiser and faster," Shingo commented rudely. Then he smiled innocently at the girl, and wrapped an arm around her.

"What, are you hitting puberty or something, Usagi-baka," Shingo said.

"Don't be so mean!" The girl said. "All little girls want to become prettier. Let me help you!"

Usagi nodded excitingly.


	9. Chapter-8

**Chapter 8**

Usagi smiled to herself as she thanked the girl from before and looked around the mirror with her new hair. It was no longer in the messy hairstyle it was before. Her long blonde hair had been cut shorter, to about her waist, her bangs clipped to one side with a hair clip and her hair was let down.

(The Monday after)

"Are you okay?" Rei asked.

"It's fine, I just sprained my ankle during practice," Motoki reassured. " it just needs to be iced for a little bit,"

Minako and Makoto looked on curiously.

"Does Usagi know that Motoki got hurt?" Makoto asked.

"Let's tell her when she gets here," Minako replied. Nelly walked by and glared at them.

"Hey creeps, is Motoki close with you guys?" Nelly said with a mocking tone. She rolled her eyes and walked off. Minako blocked Makoto as she felt the fire burning in her eyes and stopped Makoto before anything worse could happen.

"Motoki! Are you okay?" Nelly asked. Makoto made a gesture like she was about to punch Nelly, but didn't go after as she walked toward Motoki and Rei.

"Yeah..." Motoki replied. He looked off to something behind the two and they turned around, curious to what Motoki was looking at.

Usagi walked into the hallway next to the food shop in their school, appearing with her new hair for the first time. Motoki smiled and nodded as greetings with her. Rei looked away, sighing as she realized she has been beaten. Usagi won after all.

Inside the shop, Mamoru paused and his jaws dropped. Usagi grinned at him and grabbed a ice popsicle.

"Woah, it's swelling a lot, we must heat it a little to make it better," Usagi heard Nelly's voice outside.

"We need to ice it!" Rei replied.

"Heat it! We're you not paying attention in health class?" Nelly said. Usagi hesitated at the door, unsure if she should do it. Mamoru pushed her from behind. Usagi looked at him with a surprised look. He gave her a smile and gestured to Motoki, as if saying, "you could do it!"

Usagi nodded, Mamoru turned away.

"This is for you," Usagi gave him the popsicle. "I always ice with this when I'm hurt. Convenient and tasty."

"Thanks. Looks like I don't need to go to the health center," Motoki said with a grin and told Rei.

"I'm gonna go back to class now," Rei told Nelly.

"You look cute today. The hairstyle really suited you. Good luck in your mock exam," Motoki told her before leaving. She was immediately swarmed by her friends. She smiled and look in Mamoru's directions but only to see Mamoru eating away at his breakfast ramen.

That mock exam, Mamoru got into top 10, the tenth actually, and the principal was switched to a new one. The new principle claimed that Mamoru's entire class was trash, and put new people onto the team of "student police". — it's complicated.

Mamoru was immediately called to the principal's office on the new principal's first day.

"Chiba Mamoru of Class 1217, finally, we've met," the principal said. "You better be good before graduation, or I'll kick out of the school once you've been cited with three serious demerits."

"As you wish," Mamoru said, not intimidated at all.

"I'll do my best, because people like you, do not deserve education at all," the principal said to him. Mamoru smiled. Giving him two middle fingers before walking out of the door.

(Some days later)

"Who got first place in the mock exam this time in your class?" The new principal said to 1217, Mamoru's class. Mamoru smiled and stood up. The principle smiled and told everyone to clap for him.

"He's really great. Really, great enough that I want to ask you, Chiba. How did you cheat in this exam?" The principal said. The smile disappeared from Mamoru's face, replaced by a frown. The class also quieted down, knowing he didn't.

"I asked everyone to clap earlier, is to see if you have any shame!" The principal shouted. Sakura looked at Mamoru's clenched fist.

"The student talking next to Chiba, stand up," The principal said.

"Excuse me sir, I didn't talk," Sakura replied as he stood up.

"You talked or not, I have my own eyes to judge that," the principal shouted again. "Did you help him cheat in this exam?"

"Can anyone in this class come forward and testify that Chiba Mamoru cheated?" the principal asked. Mamoru was dead glaring at him now.

"No one wants to tell the truth, huh? Now, all of you go run in the track. STAND UP," the principal said. Mamoru kicked his desk.

"If I dislike me, it has nothing to do with them!" Mamoru shouted in his face. The new principal, Principal Chuang, looked at him, as if daring him to say more.

"Want to play hero? Then all 50 laps will be for you!" Chuang said. Mamoru ran out of the classroom, yelling as he does so.

"The new principal must be crazy, if our skirts don't go below our knees, we get a warning," a random student said, running past Usagi.

"A lap is 400 meters, is Chuang really going to make Chiba do 50?" another student said.

Usagi rushes to the front, concerned.

"Hey, I heard that Mamoru cheated on the mock exam and started a battle to the principal. That's why he had to run," Nelly said, next to Usagi.

"He's not that kind of person!" Usagi shouted in her face. "Rei, don't listen to Nelly ramble on." Usagi shouted and ran toward Mamoru against her friends telling her not to.

"Mamoru, why did you say the truth?" She asked. "MAMORU!"

She turned around as he didn't reply. He was clutching on to his gut and he didn't look okay. He was wet from sweat from head to toe. Usagi ran toward Principal Chuang, ignoring all the stares she was getting from the other students.

"Principal Chuang, Mamoru really didn't cheat. He really studied hard for this exam. I can testify for him," Usagi told Chuang.

"You should stay away from people like him, tell him. If he doesn't finish his punishment today. I'll give him a demerit, plus one week suspension from school," Chuang shouted in Usagi's face.

Mamoru ran and ran, until he couldn't take it anymore and fell. Students screamed and shouted.


	10. Chapter-9*

**I HAD AN UPLOADING MISTAKE, PLEASE GO BACK AND REREAD CHAPTER 8, IT WILL HELP THE PLOTLINE MAKE MORE SENSE**

**Chapter 9**

"Hey, how's your boss doing?" Minako asked days later at the cafe they study in.

"I don't know. He didn't reply on his pager," Sakura replied. Usagi pretended not to care as she stared at her textbook, spinning her pencil in her hand.

"I heard Principal Chuang wants to cancel the School Annual Festival next week," Dumbo added. "He said something about students not being focused on school work enough."

"That's bull. Students also deserve human rights. How can the board of education just let him bully us like that?" Makoto replied. Usagi played with the Haruka Tenoh keychain in her hand absentmindedly.

"Of course not!" She suddenly shouted. "Next week during the school festival, we've got to let the principal know that he can't just do what he likes!"

Usagi and her friends teamed up with Sakura and Dumbo. They started making posters about it, and Usagi read every single useless rule in the handbook secretly during nap time. They left most of the poster making to Makoto and Sakura. While they were making them, Sakura looked away as his hand accidentally touched Makoto's.

To Makoto's surprise, after making posters together with him, she found out that Sakura was surprisingly polite and loyal to his friends.

Not after long, they had started to hand out the posters and Usagi was handing them out when she saw Rei and Nelly walking toward her.

"Please, your support means a lot to us," Usagi said, her hand stretched out with a poster in Rei's direction. Rei was about to take it when Nelly pushes her hand away from the paper.

"Don't do it, you'll be over if Chuang finds out," Nelly told her. Rei looked at Usagi apologetically and left with Nelly.

"Let me help you," Motoki said with a smile. Usagi smiled and with new courage, continued passing out the papers.

Of course, the papers found their ways to Mamoru's class and was eventually passed to the class leader's seat. The class leader was honestly quiet a goody-two-shoe and had reported it.

"You publicly revoke the other students, it's against the regulations, you know that?" Mr. Wang shouted at her with disappointment. Usagi looked down at her shoes, afraid to meet her teacher's eyes. "You know all the students that helped you know have a demerit? Does your parents know about whatever you're doing at school? You've brought shame to them, you know that? You're a major disappointment!"

_(later, at home) _

"The teachers call Chiba Mamoru a gangster, you know?" Ikuko, Usagi's mom repremented. "What are you doing outside nowadays? hmm?"

When Usagi didn't reply, her mother mentioned at her father to say something.

"Your mother is right. Uhhh... you're grounded two days and we're taking your pager away from you as well," her father concluded. Usagi just stared at them in anger and stormed to her room upstairs. Ikuko was complaining about the situation when the phone rang. She picked it up with annoyance.

"I'm from Usagi's cram school," a young man's voice had said through the phone. Ikuko just hung up.

"People these days, you expect me to believe THAT?" Ikuko said with a huff. Usagi heard her mother and the familiar voice. She interrupted the phone call again with the landline connected to her room.

"Mamoru? Don't call over for the next two days," Usagi asked, unsure. Mamoru's voice sounds concerned as he replied.

"What's wrong?" Mamoru asked.

"I'm fine, nothing's wrong. I gotta go, bye!" Usagi said. Mamoru stared into the phone, still in his hospital gown. He slowly recalled the conversation he had with Usagi in the bookstore.

_"if a girl says it's fine, it's definetly NOT fine_._"_

Mamoru ripped the string attached to his IV drip off of his arm and changed into his casual clothing before secretly running out of the hospital.

(a little while later)

Usagi was in the middle of writing her 'confession' when she heard what sounds like stones hitting her window. she opened her window and stepped out of her balcony.

"Usagi!" Mamoru half shouted. Usagi's eyes widened.

"What are you doing here, Mamoru? My parents are going to kill you if they found out!" Usagi replied back as loud as she dared. Mamoru chuckled.

"Okay, well, if you're fine then I'm gonna leave now," Mamoru said. Usagi's eyes widened a little.

"Hold on!" Usagi shouted. She sneaked downstairs and got out of the door with Artemis right behind her.

"Are you okay?" Usagi asked. She smiled a little as Mamoru picked Artemis up and started stroking her fur.

"I never knew I could get a punishment that means I couldn't go to school. Honestly feels great," Mamoru joked. Usagi grinned.

"I meant that day when you fainted at school," Usagi replied, her grin disappearing from her face.

"Just a heat stroke, nothing fatal. It's not like I'm gonna die or something," Mamoru replied nonchalantly. Usagi saw the evidence of having a IV drip bag but got the hint Mamoru didn't want to bring it up as he ripped the evidence off his arm.

"Why did you suddenly get grounded?" Mamoru asked. Usagi smiled, trying to not think about it too much.

"Anyone who knew of you would get grounded, okay?" Usagi joked, hoping it would lighten the mood.

"Actually, what brings you here?" Usagi asked, curious. Mamoru smiled despite himself.

" 'Cause you've said: if a girl says it's fine, it's NOT fine. So "nothing's wrong" means everything is wrong, right?" Mamoru replied. Usagi smiled, glad that he still remembers, even something as little as that.

"Do you wanna go somewhere?"

()

They had walked to a park near the neighborhood. Mamoru had told her to bring her rollerblades. Usagi somehow managed to sneak out once again and they walked side by side. Continuing to make small talks, the two of them arrived at this place in the park with a mini rollerblading rink and a little rest area next to it. It had been beautifully decorated, probably by Mamoru, judging by the proud smile on his face as Usagi gaped at this place. She has lived in this neighborhood her entire life and has never once noticed this rink. The rink itself was decorated with paper banners from a leftover kids birthday party. It looked silly overall, but it was still better than nothing.

"Wait for me here," Mamoru said and gave Artemis, who he was holding in his arms, to Usagi. Seconds later, after a meta groan, the entire place lit up with strings of lightbulbs attached to the rink, the rest area, street lamps, and trees around them. Usagi was grinning ear to ear by the time Mamoru came back to her side.

"I've been practicing here secretly at night after I found this place a few weeks ago," Mamoru explained. "Didn't you say you wanted to learn to rollerblade?"


	11. Chapter-10

**Chapter 10**

Usagi rollerbladed wubbly as Mamoru smiled, rollerblading with ease. He rollerbladed in front of her.

"Let me tell you the secret of not falling down," Mamoru said with a smile. Usagi looked up at him instead of staring at her unstable rollerblades.

"Please, tell me!" Usagi basically pleaded. Mamoru grinned like a child. That should've been Usagi's first mental alarm.

"It's not afraid of falling!" Mamoru said as he pushed Usagi towards another direction of the rink. Usagi shouted, unbalanced, before finding her balance and smiling to herself as she realized that she's finally learned how to rollerblade. There was ACTUALLY a moment of peace, before Usagi shouted then fell on her butt. Mamoru immediately rollerbladed to her side and helped her up.

"The worst thing that could happen is falling down. The most important thing is why you came here," Mamoru continued.

"Thanks," Usagi said after the two of them stood up.

"What for?" Mamoru asked with a smile. Usagi shook her head with a giggle, watching Mamoru's back as he rollerbladed away and turned back to look at her with a smile. Usagi smiled back before deciding to rolleblade again. She started to wobble again. Mamoru took her hand and led her as she got used it. They skated like that for a while, with Mamoru rollerblading backwards and Usagi forwards, her hands in his with Artemis looking on in the background.

_(After some days)_

"We are going to give out the awards for the ten students with the highest grades in the mock exam during our school festival today," Chuang explained. "First place, 1201 Furuhata Motoki,"

The claps and applause were thunderous as Motoki stood up and made his way upstage. The impressed looks on the scholars who came from other schools and even some universities were unmistakable. Usagi started to tune out the sounds of the names until they reached the fifth place, and Rei walked on to the stage. She was unmistakable with her striking black hair and perfect posture. Usagi looked over her shoulder to Mamoru and gave him a smile. He smiled back proudly as his friends got excited around him.

Mamoru had stood up when Principal Chuang finished with ninth place, but he never called the tenth.

"Now, I understand that some students might be confused because we don't have a tenth place this year. That's because, the school is strictly against cheating in exams. We should have a sense of shame, and shouldn't think that those sneaky, shameful behaviors of yours, won't be found out! Class 1217 Chiba Mamoru, I'm talking about YOU!" Chuang said. Murmurs were spread throughout the room, some surprised, some disgusted. Everyone turned in Mamoru's direction as the principal pointed at Mamoru with anger. Although Mamoru's class had defended him by saying stuff like "what are you looking at?" And such. It was quite a shock to Mamoru that Chuang still thinks he cheated. He sat down, hopeless.

Usagi clenched her fists, deep in thought. She was confused but she was determined NOW. She swallowed back her fears and stood up.

"Sir!" She shouted as she made her way toward the stage. Mamoru watched her, curious, just as all the other people in the room did. Usagi pulled her skirts up.

"We're giving out the awards now, so if you want to talk..." Chuang said, a little more calm now. Usagi stood tall.

"I have something very serious to report now, sir," Usagi said, cutting the principal mid sentence. "My skirt is three centimeters higher than my knee, my socks aren't 100 percent white, my zipper has never been zipped to the standard level. Please punish me, sir,"

"All of this isnt important right now, we'll punish this student properly later," Chuang replied. Usagi could see the patience running out of patience.

"If none of the rules are important, why should we follow them? So according to the school rules, please give me a warning!" Usagi bowed. The murmurs were getting louder. Motoki jumped offstage and stood next to Usagi.

"Sir!" Motoki shouted loud and clear. "I cheated,"

The scholars who sat at the front row all started shaking their heads at each other. Usagi looked incredulously at Motoki. "Please cite me with a major demerit according to the school rules."

"Mister Motoki," one of the scholars spoke out. He was probably one of the people who belong in the Board of Education, judging by his suit. "Please don't play with your future. With your grades, you have a perfect chance to get into one of the best colleges in this area. That cannot be affect with any demerits or warnings. And we all understand, for someone of your level, it is impossible-"

"Why not?" Motoki cut him off. Everyone was silent. "If principal Chuang can say that Class 1217 Chiba Mamoru cheated on the exams. I can say it now, loud and clear, that I did it, and what I say counts!" Motoki said.

"Alright! Since Furuhata has came forward with his crime bravely, then I'll surely give him the citations he requires," Chuang said. Motoki looked off to the side for a second, but he stood still by Usagi's side.

"Sir! I wore sport uniforms in times other than gym class, please cite me with a warning," Makoto yelled for on where she was sitting. Claps were heard throughout the room.

"Sir! "You're my chocolate!", I'm disrespectful to teachers, please cite me with a warning!" Minako shouted after. Claps and laughter followed before another student spoke up. Soon, the whole entire room was standing up, telling the principal to cite them with a warning or other things.

"Sir," the one person they didn't expect to speak up spoke up- Rei. "I secretly carried a pager with me against the school rules, please cite me with a warning!"

Nelly was speechless in every worst way possible, and gave a 'hmph' before crossing her arms uncomfortably. Mamoru stood up again in his seat, feeling confident once again, Usagi smiled as she looked accomplished at the students, then back at the principal.

"Principal Chuang," Usagi shouted. Motoki looked at her, entranced, almost. "You said students should be like students. But neither exams or school rules can define us. Even the students with the highest grades can make mistakes. Those who made a mistake, one day can improve. Whether we're good or bad isn't up to you! Only who know who we are, and only us, can decide for ourselves, the way we are!"

The applause of the students support Usagi as she bravely stood up to their principal. Motoki looked at her, amazed at what this one girl had accomplished. Mamoru looked at her, a little sadness as he saw the way Motoki looked at her and remembered their original deal.

"Umm calm down students. Today is the 54th anniversary of our school, and I, the representative of the Board of Education, promise all of you that we will discuss and change up some of the school rules. The long-awaited water balloon fight, now officially begins!" The person before in the suit explained.

Cheers exploded throughout the room.


	12. Chapter-11

**Chapter 11**

(Usagi's POV)

We didn't know until many years later, the first person you throw your water balloon at, is not someone who hate, but someone who you can't take your eyes off of.

(Third POV)

Students around them screamed and shouted in delight as they all picked up water balloons. Usagi threw one at Mamoru and he threw one back. Somewhere between the fight, Motoki stood in front of Usagi, using himself as a human shield, as if daring Mamoru to throw the balloon. Rei threw one from behind Mamoru anyways and hit him square in the chest.

_(After graduation, during winter vacation)_

They had decided on a date where the entire crew would go camping together. Renting four motorcycles, the four boys, Mamoru, Motoki, Sakura, and Dumbo, had all picked their partners randomly.

On their ways there, Rei was on Mamoru's bike, Usagi was on Motoki's bike, Makoto was on Sakura's bike, and Minako was on Dumbo's bike- who was _very_ behind. Probably because Dumbo has gotten some weight recently.

They had paused under a bridge to wait for Minako and Dumbo. Sakura suddenly paused, making Makoto grab harder on to his waist.

"Hey! You so did that on purpose!" Makoto said, slapping Sakura on the shoulder. Sakura just chuckled as a reply.

"Are you tired?" Mamoru asked Rei. Rei smiled and snuggled her hands into Mamoru's pockets, shaking her head as no. Motoki rubbed his hands together, looking back at Usagi, he smiled and grabbed her hands. Putting them in his pocket, he smiled.

"Just to keep your hands warm," he explained. Usagi didn't give him a clear answer but it seemed like she didn't need to. Mamoru looked away before they could notice with a fake smile.

_(Later)_

The girls cheered as the boys danced along to a popular song. The boys all danced along and dragged the girls into dancing too.

After a bit of dancing and laughing, they all sat down around the yet-to-be-lit fire.

"Let's play Truth or Dare!" Makoto suggested. They spun an empty beer bottle and it landed on Motoki first.

"Do you have a crush? Is she here right now?" Makoto asked with an excited smile. Motoki threw a glance at Usagi and smiled.

"Yes, she is here," Motoki replied.

"Woooooah~ Mr. Straight-A confessed his love!!!"

Motoki spun the bottle with a chuckle. Mamoru chuckled to himself, which went unnoticed by the group. The bottle landed on Mamoru. Motoki asked the same thing, and Mamoru gave him the same answer, except he didn't look at one of the girls. Rei smiled with a blush as the group made these different noises. Usagi smiled uncomfortably and looked at Rei, who sat next to her.

Mamoru spun the bottle, and it landed near somewhere between Usagi and Rei.

"Do you have a crush? Is he here?" Mamoru asked. Usagi was hesitant. But Mamoru looked her straight in the eyes, giving her confidence. She stared, unsure, into Mamoru's blue cerulean eyes, then peaked at Motoki. She looked down with a blush and a smile. Mamoru saw who she looked at and looked down, pretending to hide his disappointment.

"Waaaaaait a second," Dumbo exclaimed. "Isn't the bottle leaning more toward Rei? Boss, ask again, ask again!"

The two smiled at each other. Mamoru didn't break eye contact with her, but didn't ask her the same thing.

"Have you ever sent out the Lucky Cards?" Rei's smile fell.

_(Sometime later)_

It was dark. Mamoru and Usagi were taking a walk in the forest, an oil lamp in hand.

"How did you know Rei sent the lucky card to me, and reported me to our teacher?" Usagi asked when they were out of sight of the others.

"Who would know you mailed that kind of stuff in your class? If Rei recieved an exact same letter as the one she sent, she would know that it must be from one of the people she sent them to. And you must happen to be the only one that was a student or something," Mamoru explained. Usagi was speechless for a second, trying to make sense of the entire thing in her head.

"I didn't think she was capable of doing something like this. I thought she was perfect," Usagi said, carrying the firewood in her hands.

"I kind of feel like your personality is better," Mamoru admitted. He rose the oil lamp to Usagi's face.

"If I look seriously, she's not that much prettier than you either," Mamoru said. Usagi couldn't tell if he was being serious or not, so she just grinned. Mamoru put the oil lamp down and bent down, his face came close to Usagi's and she sucked a breathe in, before he took the firewood from her hands with a chuckle.

They had found a little old stage in the woods and sat down on it, looking at the stars above.

"Where do you want to go for college?" Usagi asked.

"Probably Juuban University. You?" Mamoru replied.

"Same for me," Usagi said with a smile. "But I don't think I could get in with my math like this..."

"Mamoru. If we end up in different universities, can you please promise me you'll continue studying hard, not fighting anymore, and don't worry the people who cares about you?" Usagi asked. Mamoru smiled.

"Sure, I promise," he replied. The two of them smiled.

"What about you?" Mamoru asked.

"What ABOUT me?" Usagi asked, raising an eyebrow.

"If I go to somewhere very very far from you, could you promise me that..." Mamoru inches closer and closer to Usagi. "... your pork ramen, the soup and the noodles will be eaten separately?"

"Not funny!" Usagi shouted, trying to hide her blush from the closeness. Mamoru looked at her smile, trying to inch every single detail of it into his brain.

"I'm being serious!" Mamoru exclaimed.

"Mamoru there's a shooting star! Quick, make a wish!" Usagi shouted, closing her eyes and making a wish. Mamoru did the same thing but finished earlier than Usagi and looked at Usagi until she finished.

(Usagi's POV)

Lucky cards were never meant to bring happiness. But that night, it felt like I've found my happiness.

(Third POV)

The two didn't notice Motoki, seeing them together, and how happy Usagi was. Mamoru just happen to see and made up an excuse before leaving to talk to Motoki.

_(After)_

Usagi was watching a show about ghosts with her family. It was a regular thing they do together, but tonight's episode was a special.

"Welcome to the Superstitious Show. Let's take a look at this weird photo here. About two weeks ago, a group of high school students went camping in the mountains. Let's hear what the experts have to say," the show host explained.

"One of the boys in this photo has this translucency to him. If we look at the supernatural aspect, it is obvious that this photo is full of supernatural energy. I suggest that this student go visit the temple which guards the underworld and land to remove any ill fortune," Usagi's eyes widened as she realized who it is. On the other side of the town, Mamoru wrapped things up at the bookstore.

"Go home soon, take care," the book store owner said.

"Thanks," Mamoru replied, the things he need in his hands. He walked out of the bookstore, his things and the giant cardboard in his hand, and was immediately blinded by the lights of several motorcycles.

"Chiba Mamoru, I finally got you," Demande said, playing around with the bat in his hands.

_(The next day)_

It was the mock exams once again, and the bell had just rang. Usagi and her friends were wrapping up with the tests papers and handing them in. They all walked out of the classroom, tired.

"I've heard from Sakura. Mamoru hasn't been to school for a week now, he even missed the mock exam," Makoto said.

"Did you guys watch the Superstitious show from last week? Maybe something really happened to him!" Minako said

"I don't think so," Makoto replied, unsure. Usagi started to get worried. She picked up her backpack from outside and continued to her next class.


	13. Chapter-12

**Chapter 12**

Once Usagi was home, she immediately called him with the landline. She was sure the number was correct, but no one picked up. She became really really worried. She ran toward the principal's office as soon as she heard news that Mamoru was in it. She waited until principal Chuang was done talk to him, fumbling with her thumbs.

Mamoru walked out, cuts and bruises evident from his last fight. Usagi was stuck between worry and mad.

"Chiba Mamoru!" Usagi shouted as he walked out, stopping him from walking any further. "Why did you come to school for the mock exam?"

"None of your business," Mamoru replied coldly. Something about him changed. Usagi was on the verge of tears.

"Why did you... fight again?" Usagi asked.

"For no reason. They wanted to fight, so I fought with them," Mamoru replied coldly. Usagi stared at him in disbelief, not being able to stop her tears before they rolled down her cheek. Mamoru's face softened up, seeing her tears.

"Mamoru... I don't wanna talk to you anymore!" Usagi said, then running away.

(Usagi's POV)

When I girl says 'nothing's wrong' means everything is wrong. I'm fine, means every is NOT fine. We didn't know until a really long time after, I don't want to talk to you anymore, doesn't mean she hates him, but rather, she really really cares about him. Very, very much.

(Third POV)

Usagi was riding her bike on her way home. In front of the doorsteps, was the human cardboard of Haruka Tenoh. The top of a sports shoe peaked out from the side. Usagi smiled. The shoe had honestly looked like Mamoru. As she got closer, two people jumped out from behind instead.

"Surprise!" Sakura and Dumbo said. Usagi's face fell, the confusion written all over her face. "Happy birthday?" Dumbo added. Usagi awkwardly chuckled.

"Thank you..." Usagi replied. "This is...?"

"Boss brought it back from the bookstore himself. We don't know what he's up to these days but he still remembers that tomorrow is your birthday!" Sakura explained.

"And this!" Dumbo shouted as loud as he dared. It was quite late and Usagi lived in a more quite part of the neighborhood.

"Boss especially said you can only listen to it after your enterance exam for college," Dumbo added, presenting it to Usagi like it's the royal crown. The tape itself had a Haruka Tenoh picture on it. Usagi took it with a smile.

"Don't forget to thank Boss tomorrow when you see him in school tomorrow," Sakura added before leaving with Dumbo. The two gave each other a high five. Usagi smiled before carrying the cardboard person into her room.

_(The next day)_

"Usagi, today's your birthday, so let's go eat... Fruit Cronw's Sundaes after school!" Makoto suggested. The two other girls immediately nodded.

"Great! I heard they had great cakes and other desserts too!" Minako added.

"It's Chiba Mamoru from Class 1217! Who is he looking for?" Students in Usagi's class murmured and whispered.

"Maybe he came looking for you!" Minako said, waggling her eyebrows.

"Go get him tiger!" Makoto joked as Usagi walked out and grabbed Mamoru's hand then ran.

They ran toward the roof, the rooftop which they shared so many memories of. Usagi had her diary in her hands. Mamoru didn't stop her, but he didn't seem to be saying anything, which should've been strange, but Usagi was too happy to notice.

"Thanks... for yesterday," Usagi said, talking about the gifts. Mamoru chuckled.

"Oh, you're welcome. Did you like it?" Mamoru said in a oddly soft tone. Usagi nodded. She smiled and was about to hand her diary to him, asking for his personal information, when Rei ran toward the two.

"Mamoru," Rei greeted, wrapping an arm around his. Usagi laughed awkwardly. She had forgotten Rei was in her class too. There was an umbrella in Rei's hand.

"What did you need to do, coming to my class to find me?" Rei asked. Mamoru looked at Usagi, a look Usagi couldn't understand, before walking away with a hand at Rei's back. There was this bandage on his ring finger.

"Wait for me here," Mamoru said to Rei. Rei gave him a smile. Mamoru turned back toward Usagi, staying at an odd distance between the two of them. Usagi had tears in her eyes, has this been a one-sided love after all?

"So you came for Rei? I should've known," Usagi said with a cold chuckle, looking away to hide her tears.

"She told me she loves me," Mamoru said, something undefined in his eyes. Usagi honestly wanted to tell him to reject Rei, and be together with herself, but she knew Mamoru had wanted to be Rei's boyfriend for a long time. And the time has finally come, so she didn't want to ruin their friendship and his happiness.

Usagi looked away from him, trying her best to hide her emotions. She gave him a normal smile as best as possible, which was the exact opposite of the emotions she felt inside. In fact, it felt like her insides have been twisted up and her heart felt like it had been ripped out and put back in harshly.

"Why didn't you tell me earlier?" Usagi asked with small smile. She then added after a thought, "hmm... Congrats. Scared me for a second. I even helped you chase her for so long."

She patted him on the arm softly. "Congratulations, finally," she said.

"Thank you," Usagi turned away, not wanting him to see her tears but not being able to stop them at the same time. "Everything will work out between you and Motoki too, I know it."

She was basically crying now, sobbing even. Biting on her lips, she nodded, her back facing Mamoru as he wished her good luck. Mamoru's face fell, something was wrong. Usagi turned around one last time, tears in her eyes.

"Bye bye!" She shouted, and started running. It had started to rain, and Usagi slipped on the water. She heard the sounds of Mamoru's footsteps coming toward her to help her up. She raised an arm at him, telling him to stop. Her diary on raised on top of her hand to block some of the rain. Rei opened her umbrella and hung it over herself and Mamoru. Usagi got up herself and ran inside, toward the closet of the building. It was then when she allowed herself to cry. It got ugly, but Usagi didn't care. She had just officially lost her one chance at love.

It was pouring outside and Usagi was soaked from top to bottom. Usagi let herself cry for a long time before going back to class.

_(A few days later)_

Usagi stared at the Haruka Tenoh keychain, sniffing her nose.

"Oh my god. Haruka Tenoh got a girlfriend!!!" Makoto explained, showing the news article to Minako and Usagi.

"What?? This must be a rumor! It can't be true!" Minako exclaimed.

(Usagi's POV)

We all dreamed of marrying our idol, but in reality, Haruka Tenoh, of course, belongs to someone else. As for our first love, we'll always lose to girls like Rei.

_(A few days later)_

Usagi walked into class as usual. As she walked in, Rei was sniffing her nose and Nelly was convincing her to not cry.

"Going abroad as soon as he got you, he's basically fooling you!" Nelly said. "In the end, I knew we couldn't trust guys who separate soup from noodles when eating ramen!"

Usagi's eyes widened as she realized who she was talking about and put her backpack out. Running as fast as she can, she ran towards all the places in the school they've shared a memory with, but he was nowhere to be found.

Usagi ran toward his homeroom class, class 1217. As she ran in, the class quiet down and had this sad look to them. Dumbo looked away, guilt suddenly too much to bear. So did Sakura as Usagi looked at the stick left on Mamoru's desk from that time where they fought in the rollerblading rink.


	14. Chapter-13

**Chapter 13**

"I've heard that Principal Chuang caught him fighting with others outside of school, wanted him to be expelled. Let's why his dad sent him abroad to the US," Makoto said days later at their study cafe.

"Really?" Sakura replied.

"Shhh.. don't talk about it. She's here," Minako said as Usagi walked toward their table for four.

"What are you talking about!" Usagi put down a cup of smoothies. "We came here to study, you know?"

(Usagi's POV)

Back then, there wasn't any social media. 12,000 km apart basically means no contact whatsoever. Parting for good.

But sometimes, in a moment, you would feel like he would appear the second after.

"Watch out. You okay?" Motoki told me after letting me go. He had done the same thing Mamoru had done when we went on the half date half studying session.

"This is the grand notes, for you. Good luck and don't forget the important details for math," Motoki told me. I nodded, giving him a smile.

"After you finish with testing, let's go rollerblading. Or to the movies? I heard that the star, Endymion has came out with a new movie in a collaboration with Haruka Tenoh," Motoki said as I skimmed through the notes.

Later that day, I rollerbladed around the secret rink with ease. With Mamoru leaving, my life seems to go back to the same old point before I met him. My clock has stopped running again. But I know, that only because of him, I could become the person I am now.

I flipped through my desk drawer, looking for something, and discovered a letter addressed to me. I open it out of curiosity and there was a paper folded heart. It said, you're so pretty, can I be your friend?

(Third POV)

(Some time later)

"Congratulations, you're finally done with the exams," Motoki congratulated her. Usagi smiled.

"Thanks, I think I did pretty good on math. Probably all because of the great notes you made for me," Usagi replied.

"Did you listen to the tape?" Motoki asked hesitantly. Usagi tilted her head slightly. Remembering what he meant a second later, she shook her head.

"Reminding you to, was also one of my promises to him. But it's a shame, that the ending, isn't what he originally thought," Motoki told her. Motoki started explaining the different parts of the story she didn't know.

(Flashback)

"You know that I heard it, right? Your crush, is here," they had talked after everyone was asleep. The campfire was almost out. Mamoru took a sip of his beer then sat down.

"At first, when I saw someone who believed in chain letters. I thought they were either idiots or morons. But turns out, they were just really really kind," Mamoru started.

_To whoever receives this letter, I'm really really sorry. I was forced to send it. You might get hit by a car, get cancer, or even lose your family. But I believe you'll turn it into good luck, become wealthy, and live a happy life,_

Mamoru flinched as he remembered the memory of getting hit by the vehicle immediately after he chuckled at the letter.

"So when I said I wanted to be her friend, I was serious. I had thought that chasing girls were pretty simple. Later I realized, if you really love someone, you might not even notice it yourself," Mamoru remembered the panic he felt as he jumped into the pool and swam with speed faster than he remembered. He had to pull Usagi out before it was too late then.

"That day, when we had our date. I was actually super nervous. I have to thank that car. In that moment where I held her in my arms, I found out that my heart.. can beat so fast. I didn't want her to misunderstand, so I didn't say much about Rei coming over. But I don't know why, she didn't seem happy for the rest of that day. When you love someone, and see your love walking toward her love, you'd realize. You treated her badly, just because you want to get closer to her. You'll remember every single thing she said. When you love someone, you wouldn't have the courage to tell them," Mamoru chuckled.

"Earlier, I made a wish upon a shooting star. I wished that I was a part of her wish. Even if I know whoever can make her happy isn't me." Motoki stared at him for a second before looking down. There was tears on Mamoru's eyes. Now THAT was something you don't see everyday.

"Sometimes... she still pretends to be okay even when she feels extremely sad. Spending five minutes to decide on breakfast, but still goes with some of the most simplest things," Mamoru laughed lightheartedly.

"She doesn't watch where she's going. Please watch her at all times. Wants to go to Juuban Uni, but her math sucks. Likes to rollerblade, loves to watch anything with Endymion and Haruka Tenoh. She..." Mamoru sucked a breath in. "She really likes you."

(Present)

"I only knew later, he disappeared for so long, was because he had a surgery.

(Flashback)

"See, you have a blood clot here. This is why you passed out while running. It might be caused by the car accident," the doctor had explained to Mamoru.

"That sounds really bad!" Mamoru said sarcastically, not caring for a second. "Should've charged the driver with more money."

"You really should've! You need to have surgery, and stay at the hospital. You family has to come look after you," the doctor said.

(Present)

"He wanted me to keep it a second, I guess probably because he didn't want you to feel guilty because of it and affect your exam grades," Motoki finished up. Usagi had tears in her eyes.

"His family had contacted the school a long time ago, and wanted to take him to the U.S.," Motoki added. "That time where he came to school with cuts and stuff on his body? That was because Demande and his crew had found him and beat him up, threatening to come to you instead."

Usagi's eyes widened, and tears rolled down her cheeks.

()

**Notice: hiiiii. Thanks to any readers who's read up to this point. This story is getting toward its end and will end in about one to two chapters~**


	15. Chapter-14

**Chapter 14**

Usagi sat at the bench in the resting area next to the rollerblading rink. She put the tape in her listening advice and started listening. A familiar voice came on.

"Tsukino Usagi... You're probably together with the person you love now. I won Rei's heart. You won Motoki's. Everything from what we originally said had been done. I guess, this is the only thing, and last thing I could do for you. Usagi, even though you're short, and stupid and even like someone else. I still like you a lot," the tape paused. Usagi wiped her tears away. She didn't notice when she had started crying, maybe it was because Mamoru used the way she had suggest to him back then to confess his love to her. Maybe not, she didn't know.

"Usagi," the tape continued. "If you're done listening to this tape, just look up at the sky. Then I'll know, the girl I like, is looking at the same starry sky as me. _Aqui te amo,_ Usako," the tape finished.

(Years later)

The now grown up Usagi wiped away her tears as the tape clicked, signaling the end of it. She peeled off the sticker that covered the line "the person I like" in her old diary and on it, wrote, Chiba Mamoru.

Usagi blinked her tears away as she held the diary close to her heart.

(The next day)

Usagi walked into her workplace with newfound courage and determination.

(Usagi's POV)

You probably always wonder what your future would be like. Now I can tell you.

I walked into my boss's office and slapped the resignation letter on his desk. He stared at me in surprise.

"Give me the salary I deserve, let me have the days off I was suppose to have, or just let me quit. I don't need to waste my life in a place where no one cares about who I am," I said then walking out of his office, leaving him speechless. As I walk out, the other employees clapped for me.

"Woaaaah!" One of the three younger workmates who's made fun of me before said.

"Handwritten resignation letters... so ancient but cool!" another said.

"We probably would just send a email or something. I honestly wouldn't dare to slap it like that!" the other said then made a slapping motion in the air. I smiled. The three now looked at me like I just did the coolest thing in the world.

"You all have a share over my performance bonus!" Usagi added, giving out high fives.

(Later)

"So you quit? How can you be so immature? Why can't you just be more flexible? Everyone can stick to it, why can't you? Do you remember there was that one time where I asked you to pay credit card bills for me? It's true that I gave you the bill quite late..." I began to tune him out.

In the future, you won't really become someone amazing. You still make mistakes, you still get confused. You'd probably regret not eating more ice cream, or not having a few more boyfriends.

"... I've told you so many times I-"

"Same here!" I exploded at him. "Let's break up."

... And regret being so kind to the person you hated- or hates. Also not cherishing the people you love more.

But the way you are is great now. Still very brave, still very naive. You still... scream for your idol.

(Third POV)

"Ahhhhhhhhhh!!!!!" Usagi screamed out of frustration. She stared at the cardboard Haruka Tenoh that she kept all these years.

"How can you stay popular for 30 years? How come I still can't get a single ticket to your concert?" Usagi asked the cardboard person. She sighed.

She went out that day, frowning slightly when she passed the place where the concert was taking place. The name of the concert, Aqui te amo, was written everywhere. She took a picture of the poster about the concert, and went to a drink shop near it.

"Welcome Miss, how may I help you?" The cashier said cheerfully.

"A kumquat lemonade please," Usagi replied. She paid then put on her earbuds, starting to listen to one of Haruka Tenoh's songs. Not noticing that her keychain from about 30 years ago had dropped beneath the counter, Usagi nodded along to the music as she waited for her drink.

A suspicious person with a black hoodie and black hat went to the shop and after ordering a bubble tea, he noticed the keychain and picked it up. He jogged toward Usagi and tapped on her shoulder.

"You dropped something," Usagi smiled at first but she froze as she realized who it was. She pulled an earbud out and her face lit up.

"You're!" Usagi started to say. Haruka Tenoh made a shush motion.

"I snuck out. I'll be dead meat if they found out," he explained.

"Don't worry, I think you're totally ordinary. I don't even know you!" Usagi exclaimed. She pulled her earbuds out of her phone accidentally and the song played out loud.

They had a awkward moment before Haruka said something, breaking the uncomfortable silent.

"Can I take a picture with you?" Haruka asked. Usagi went in fangirl mode. She nodded happily.

The two took and picture and before Usagi left, Haruka signed her notebook. Haruka asked about if she was going to the concert.

"I couldn't get a ticket. They sell out so fast!" Usagi complained with a pout. Haruka chuckled.

"Well, Tsukino, I have a friend who can help you with that. Here's their number," Haruka said, leaving the number down on Usagi's notebook before leaving.

(Later that night)

Usagi walked toward the arena where the concert was taking place and called the number.

"Moshi moshi? Haruka Tenoh gave me this number. My name is..." Usagi said. The person cut her off though.

"Usagi Tsukino," the person sounded close. Usagi turned around and surely enough, he was right there.

"Pork ramen, are the soup and the noodles still separated?" Usagi blinked her tears away.

"The concert is starting soon, are you excited? I know I am. Because one of my friends went through a lot to make this concert happen. He wanted to furfill a promise he made to his first love. I like their story very much. So I wanted to dedicate this concert to everyone who has truly loved someone. Aqui te amo," a pre-filmed video of Haruka Tenoh started playing on the screen behind Usagi. She smiled.

"Aqui te amo, this name, you picked it, didn't you?" Usagi asked. The person smiled.

"Who else did you think?" The person joked. Usagi grinned and nodded.

"The concert is starting soon. Come, let's go. I'll make Haruka Tenoh sing for you!" The person, Mamoru, pointed at the screen of Haruka Tenoh, then at Usagi. She chuckled.

"Long time so see," Mamoru said. Usagi nodded, the two smiled and walked toward the building together.

**The end**


End file.
